Sleeping Wishes
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Go and see Haruka? I wish I could go and see him, but I think I’m the least person that Haruka would want to see right now... Click to read summary


**Tactics:**

**Sleeping Wishes**

Summary: taking place at the last episode of Tactics, when Kantarou isn't doing very well, Haruka decides to have a little visist!!

A sweet Haruka x Kantarou fic, nothing graphic, something cute that might make you say Kawaii at the end

**To This Sweet Story…**

"Thanks for the meal it was delicious" I stood to my feet, about to make my exit, I wish I had finished it all, because of the amount of trouble that Youko-chan has put into this, it's just I feel a bit uneasy. For some reason I think Youko realises that as well.

"Kantarou why don't you go see him" I froze in my place, my hand almost reaching for the door, I bowed my head down, I knew who she was talking about, go and see Haruka? I wish I could go and see him, but I think I'm the least person that Haruka would want to see right now. I mean he made it obviously clear…

"_That's why, I can never return to your side"_

I know that, I know that, that's why I can't see you, not just because you're afraid, I'm afraid in case I'll hurt you even more.

"You know he's at lord Sugino's place and I can't stand seeing you so depressed, it's been six months go see him" I continued to keep my head low, I couldn't, I knew that Youko was worried about me, but I didn't want her too, I know that Haruka is at Sugino's place, but I don't want to disturb him, I just can't live with that.

"_You got into a fight again didn't you?" _

"_A fight well I guess you could call it something like that"_

"_Whose fault was it?"_

"_Has to be the other guy, there's no way it could've been Kantarou"_

"_No it was me, it was all my fault"_

…

"Just how long do you plan on sitting there for Demon Eater?" Haruka turned his head back to the other Tengu, who had his arms folded. "You seem more miserable than usual…what's wrong?" Haruka didn't want to reply, he didn't want to tell Sugino.

"Is it because you're worried about Kantarou?" Haruka looked down to the bottom of the forest floor, he was kind of worried about his master, but he had to stay away, he had too, if he didn't want to kill Kantarou then he would keep his distance, even if it meant hurting himself.

Even if it meant hurting Kantarou

Sugino jumped unto a branch that was near his fellow tengu, he looked at the dark haired man that was brooding at the branch beneath him. "If you're that worried about him…"

"I'm not worried" Sugino flinched at the sound of that voice, but he pressed on anyway to what he was trying to say to the black winged tengu "Why don't you go see him…" Haruka did want to see him, he did, but he feared that he would kill him if he did go along with it.

"I can't…"

"Why?"

"Because I might hurt him like last time" Sugino narrowed his bright green orbs at Haruka

"Demon eater, last time you _**went**_ to Kantarou, you weren't of your own mind, how do you know that's actually going to happen if you haven't seen him" Muu-chan jumped unto her husbands shoulder, mooing away as well, agreeing with Sugino's explanation as well.

"You were of your own mind when you told Kantarou that you couldn't be near him weren't you?" Haruka looked at the white clothed man that towered above him. "Yes…but I can't guarantee that it won't happen again…" Haruka wrapped his arms around his knees; he was so scared if he did see Kantarou, even though his heart told him to go and see the folklorist, his mind knew that he could hurt Kantarou.

"Onikui, you won't know till you go and see him" Sugino looked towards the night sky that hovered over them, Sugino placed a hand unto Haruka's shoulder, a tiny smile curving on his lips. "Why don't you go and see him now? When he's asleep?" Haruka jumped at the suggestion.

"Sugino…"

"I'll admit I don't like him, but it might be a good idea to have a look of him when he's not awake…" Haruka didn't know if he should or not, but that sounded reasonable. Muu-chan seemed to think so as well.

"But what if…"

"But nothing, just go and see him"

…

"_You won't know until you try…"_

Haruka glided into the air until he came to a gentle halt unto the rooftop, unto the top of the Ichinomiya house, he was still hoping that Kantarou would be fast asleep and not awake to see him or anyone else in the house spot him. Haruka crept down from the roof top, jumping down to the garden that would usually be found, it might've been six months, but Haruka still knew his way around the place.

Even the part that included Youko hiding the key to open the door under her favourite flowerpot. He got the key and opened the back door, entering the house. Haruka snuck his way past the kitchen, past the tea room and just got to the stairs, he walked up them, making sure not to make as much noise, at least for them not being aware of his presence.

Haruka figured at least he was here he might see what they've done to his room; he gently opened the door making sure not to make it creek. What he saw in the room made Haruka gasp in a whisper. What he saw, was Kantarou lying against the wall where the Tengu's bedroom window was, the boy with silver hair was fast asleep, his gentle breathing making it's way up to the Back winged man's ears.

The Tengu slowly walked in, no sounds that would be audible, he wanted to get a closer look. He wondered why the exorcist was in his room anyway? Not only that but he thought that Kantarou should at least have a blanket because of how cold it was in here, plus he had the window open

Haruka looked at the silver haired boy, he looked pretty thin and not only that was awfully pale, he felt cold under his touch when Haruka placed a hand unto Kantarou's forehead.

_He's going to catch a fever if he doesn't get something warm…_

Haruka looked around the room, he stood up sneaking his way into the hallway, his hands creeping into the wardrobe that had the spare futons, he quietly walked back into his room, setting up all that was necessary to making a comfy bed, like how he watched Youko to make it as many times before.

_This should do…_

The Tengu walked back to his sleeping master and dragged him into his strong muscular arms. It felt nice having him close, he felt warm, it was nice, but Haruka knew that he can't stay by his side like he would usually do, he couldn't bring himself to do so, if he was to remember everything and try to kill Kantarou, even succeeding, the very thought of that made him shiver with fright.

He placed Kantarou's sleeping form unto the futon, pulling the quilt and placing it unto him, gently tucking the young man under its warm comfy texture, Haruka made a light smile, Kantarou looked kind of sweet when he's not being annoying and loud.

"_S-Sorry" _Haruka jumped a bit, worried encase Kantarou woke up but to his relief, he was still asleep. There were tears coming down the silver haired boy's face. _"It was me…it was my fault" _

_He's dreaming…_ Haruka placed a gentle hand unto Kantarou's tear smeared cheek as he wiped it off. Making all his tears disappear under his touch, he never wanted to see Kantarou cry, it just made him feel terrible. _"I'm sorry, Haruka…" _Kantarou whimpered his sobs and whimpers reaching the tengu's ears.

"_It's my fault…Haruka" _Haruka frowned angrily, was he the one who made Kantarou this way? Was he the cause of it all? He moved his hand from his master's cheek and tucked it under Kantarou's shoulders and pressed his body against Kantarou's lightly, so not to wake him.

"_It's not your fault, Kantarou" _Haruka placed a light peck on Kantarou's lips.

"_It's not"_

…

"Hmm?" I lightly pushed myself up, I looked around, seeing that I was on a futon, that's funny I don't remember being in a futon, I remember being near the window and then fell asleep, I didn't go towards the cupboards where we had the futons, did I? My wary red eyes darted over to the door it was open now; it wasn't open when I came in here.

"Why am I in a futon?" and for some reason my lips felt very strange, weird even, I placed my hand on it, for some reason they were very warm, well warmer than usual. It felt rather nice really…

Last night when I was asleep…

I thought I head Haruka's voice, it sounded so real, that I could have sworn he was right next to me…

_**End**_

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Right I went overboard again saying it might make you saw Kawaii or Aww…but this was supposed to be a nice fic, I watched the last episode again and I just went aww at a couple of the parts, I just came up with this idea because it's cute, tell me what you think, tell me what you think!!


End file.
